Good Hearts and Bad Boys
by Lynn StarDragon
Summary: A little fun between Genesis and Sephiroth, with a dose of alcohol.


**Key:**

"Talking aloud."

'Thinking to one's self.'

_'Quoting lines from something.'_

*Denotes sound effects.*

Major P.O.V./Scene Change: * * * *

A/N: My notes/comments/ramblings

Story Start/End: -

**A/N: **A late birthday gift, from a bad friend who means well.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**|Spoilers|:** Only if you haven't played FF7: Crisis Core.

**|Description|: **Alcohol makes anything possible.

**|Warning|:** Two Semes of differing levels of intoxicated alpha-maleness. . . It could get rough. And my attempt at making drunken ramblings 'phonetic'. If you have a thing for proper grammar and spelling, avert your eyes. And I think I have Genesis' voice wrong. . . like horribly wrong. . . like 'being righteously drunk is no excuse for it' kind of wrong. And the occasional italicized Japanese word.

**Beta'd by: **_'Divanora'_ (kinda)

**Criticism: **Make a point, or Sephiroth might get all stabby on you. And Genesis will show you the real definition of 'flame'. Constructive criticism will be acknowledged by Angeal, and forwarded to me.

**Disclaimer: **The guy who came up with FF7, came up with Kingdom Hearts, and that guy ain't me. I adore the boys, and girls, of the games, but I don't own them. This fiction gets me no money, munny, or gil; it is a labor of love that is its own reward.

**Summary:** A character study in the internal workings of Sephiroth's mind, and Genesis' sense of humor and adventure . . . when both subjects are under the influence of strong spirits and one of the redhead's 'inventions'.

* * *

'Good Hearts and Bad Boys'

Sephiroth did not drink, for several reasons. Most of them he made sure to mention to dissuade others from inviting him out to partake of any form of alcohol. For one, the process of becoming a SOLDIER, specifically the exposure to Mako, made one more tolerant to toxins. So Sephiroth, and even all the way down to 3rd class SOLDIERs, had to drink more to achieve the same effects as the average human. Some would enjoy that little fact, and his friend Angeal was one of them. He could easily go out celebrating with other surviving members of a squad, take a symbolic shot or five so the others wouldn't feel offended, and not feel it in the morning when he had to go off on his latest mission.

However, Angeal also didn't suffer from a discriminating palate. Being picky was Genesis' job; and woe was he for having a taste for the 'finer' (read: exorbitantly expensive) things. Sephiroth was familiar with that pain, going back to his aversion with drinking. All of the cheaper drinks he had ever tried just had a rank taste to him. So costly liquors, coupled with needing more of anything to feel the effects, put a damper on Sephiroth's drive to enjoy such debauchery. And on that note, what was there to enjoy about being drunk? Your senses were dulled, you couldn't think as clearly, coordination went out the window as your inhibitions ceased to be.

It was the breeding ground for many bad decisions.

That alone was most likely why Sephiroth had Genesis hanging off of his own shoulders as he hauled the other 1st's ass back to their shared room. The usually speedy man was a humming mess, occasionally slurring out a passage of his damnedable[1] play. It would have been a disgrace to their position if not for one thing: it took a good deal of ingenuity to find a way to get drunk on the swill they had been knocking back that night. And Genesis had not been pounding them down like the 3rds or 2nds.

Entering the Shinra building (and reminding Genesis that pants, no matter how shiny, were not optional decorations) Sephiroth tried for another mental review of the night.

The three 1sts had been sent out on separate missions a few months back. Check.

During those months, lower ranked SOLDIERs had been sent out to resupply their dwindling numbers as the situations evolved. Sounded normal enough, so far. And the lower ranks that lived stood a fair chance of being promoted or at least getting a raise.

They had all managed to finish up and return to the HQ within a week of each other. Very rare, but it happened. And usually they only had a few days before they were off and running again, so if Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth wanted to see each other, they had to grab onto any opportunity presented them.

This opportunity was a party the 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIERs had thrown together to showcase the joy of their continued breathing capabilities. Sephiroth had nothing against enjoying the small things, and though sleep would have been a nice treat after seven straight weeks of fighting, seeing his friends alive and well was much more satisfying.

Sephiroth looked up at the sound of their room door opening automatically. Ah, his body was on full autopilot. He looked over, seeing that Genesis was no greener than before, and hoisted him up again.

"Almost there." He walked them inside, towards the redhead's bed. After about five minutes of trying to re-negotiate the laws of physics, and falling down onto the bed with his friend twice, the silveret slid out from under Genesis and onto the floor. From there he wobbled to his hands and knees and crawled over to his own bed, where he pulled himself up onto the flat surface to sit. Once sitting Sephiroth took a few moments to gather his scattering wits to him, finding it was steadily becoming more taxing to remember what two and two equated to.

Somewhere, in the deepest part of his brain, he was sure whatever was in that shot he had taken from Genesis became more potent over time, rather than less. Last time he tried to taste test for mystery chemicals.

Sephiroth took stock of himself. He still had all of his clothes on. He was trained to sleep in the most deplorable conditions, but it didn't mean he liked to. He flexed his fingers. There was a routine he had to getting undressed; he knew that, it made organization easier. Gloves. He had to get his gloves off so he could manipulate the buttons and buckles easier. Removing them wasn't so bad, but then he had a moment of silent confusion on where the hell to put them. The 1st frowned. He knew he had a place for them, but right now he could not begin to remember where it was. Well, when in doubt, rely on your training, and training dictated that one should always be ready to improvise. He didn't want to just drop them on the floor, they would get dirty, and wrinkle, and just be unusable tomorrow. But he did have a footlocker at the end of his bed. It probably wasn't ideal, but it wasn't the floor either. Fine. He turned and dropped them down onto the lid.

Now, what next? He had to concentrate, think it through logically. There was a pattern to this, and he had known it for a very long time. . .

Boots? His boots would prevent getting his pants off. He started to work on them, finding they were strapped onto him. The buckles were bothersome, but he managed to unlock them, and remove his feet. Another moment of decision. No, he could put his boots just under his bed, and they would be safe. Now he could get out of his pants. . . . Except he still had his coat on. Fine, he could deal with this. Fewer belts, less concentration needed.

Wait, were the pauldrons part of his coat? He tugged on the shoulder armor. Hmm, they might not have been, but they were anchored on, and he was too tired to attempt anything to change that. So a bit of wiggling later and he had his coat draped over the footlocker too. Which left his pants, and all of the assorted belts, straps, and bangles attached to them, including the miniature billboard of a mid-brace bearing the Shinra logo.

Maybe he could burn all of the straps and belts and be done with it. He needed to get to sleep and start recovering. It would be a hassle in the morning, but that was the morning when he would be rested and fully aware, not right now when he wanted nothing more than the inviting caress of sweet oblivion. But . . . then he would have to replace all of his belts. Sleep sooner? Avoid paperwork requisitioning more supplies?

Sephiroth sighed, cursed Genesis for getting them drunk, and started in on the new assortment of buckles taunting his resolve. And the zipper. It was evil like that and tried to convince him it was only a button-fly, but he remembered at the last second when his pants didn't budge. Onto the coat they went. That only left his shirt. Right, it'd been a cold weather mission. It had been insisted upon. Now this he could burn and be none the worse for the wear. Did he have his materia on him? Oh, undressed. . . and he had removed it all before going out so it couldn't be lost. He looked over to the night-stand by his bed, seeing the armlets he usually wore, which contained his usual assortment. He shook his head again. "Too much effort. . . ." He pulled the top off, vowed to never wear one again, and threw it onto the locker with everything else.

What was left? He had on his socks and his boxers. There was a long moment of contemplation on his part. The verdict was he was too tired to care, and this was good enough for him. With that he sighed, pulled back his covers, and rolled under them, fully intent on drifting off to sleep. He slowly started to relax his senses, convincing his mind and body that he was in a secure location and an attack was not imminent. He could lower his guard and sleep comfortably.

Genesis was making noises. Good, he was still alive, and didn't sound distressed. Sephiroth drifted off to sleep.

Then next thing he knew, something at the edge of his perception was moving towards his position. He opened his Mako-green eyes, just in time for Genesis to collapse on top of him and the blankets.

He grunted in discomfort, before shifting under the covers. "Off."

"No." Genesis started to attempt pulling the rest of his body onto the occupied space.

"Your bed is over there."

"Ehzacklly. Your bed'z the clozezt to th' bathroom."

The silveret rolled his eyes. "But it's mine."

"No less com-fer-bullz. Move'ver."

The younger male sighed again, and scooted closer to the wall. Genesis followed, molding himself to the other's side.

"'M cold." The redhead wiggled and shifted against him.

Sephiroth blearily looked him over. "You're naked."

"Had ta take a . . . yeah. . . . ba-thoom . . . thin'. So cloze were . . . bad."

He snorted at that, almost chuckling. Then Genesis made a noise and clung to him with both arms. "Falling." He made an acknowledging grunt and curled his arm around the redhead's waist, attempting to hold him in place. His roommate took the hint and rolled over to half cover him, face pressed into his silvery mane and the pillows.

A few minutes passed, and Genesis' breathing started to even out. Sephiroth yawned, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Zeth . . Seph. . . yer hair. . . . Smellz liek . . . hair."

For a moment, he considered staying quiet. But only for a moment, before realizing that his 'magic happy' coworker was in no condition to appreciate subtleties. "I've been on a mission. No showers. What did you expect it to smell like?"

"Liek . . . fifty dif'ent other things. . . Lilac, or . . . peach. . or . . . the rest of . . . the Goddess' bounty."

The swordsman gave a soft groan, before pushing against the other's head. "No. No more talk of that play. Sleep. We're in a bed, we need to sleep."

Genesis laughed, and snuggled into his side again. However, one of his hands managed to get under the covers and was trailing against Sephiroth's side. "i_Ne/i_ . . . You're smooth. . . like a woman."

Green eyes flashed in the dark. "You're looking in the wrong places. I have scars, unlike some I know."

"Heh heh, better . . . to be too fast . . . to hit, then . . . be hit. You and Angeal . . . . can keep the strength. I'll take . . . the speed." He sighed, like he wanted to say more.

His speech was getting better. Perhaps whatever was in the drinks was working its way out of their systems? "What was in them anyway . . .?"

Genesis grinned against the side of his neck, before pulling himself up and over to straddle Sephiroth's body on all fours. "My own special 'Banora White Blend'. . . so named. . . because once you drink it," he lowered his face down to the point that his forehead was pressed against Sephiroth's, "you become as unpredictable. . . as Dumbapples." Then he started to laugh slightly, like it was the most hilarious joke he had ever told anyone.

The trapped 1st just stared up at his inebriated friend. "Right. Remind me to pelt you with unrefined materia I happen to pick up off of the monsters in my next mission. Go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired. And I'm cold."

"And you'll get colder if I kick you out of my bed. Much safer on the floor, at least. You can't fall much farther down from it."

Though Sephiroth couldn't see him pout, his friend's glowing blue eyes were quite visible. And they suddenly had a sad look to them. "_Muuuuu_~ . . . you're not . . . being any fun." There was a pause, and possibly a smile, judging by the tone of the following. "Maybe I should fix that?"

"No. We should go to sleep. Let our bodies work out the toxins or whatever you poisoned us with."

"Ah, you stole that shot from me."

"I wanted to know what was wrong with you."

"I just wanted to have some fun. Being immune to things takes the fun out of life."

The silveret shook his head. "We'll have missions again soon enough. And being drunk is just. . . idiotic. You were throwing yourself at girls."

"Correct-shion," He leaned back in saying this, inadvertently taking some of the blanket with him. "I threw myself at every opportunity. . . . to get some company for the night."

At this Sephiroth just smirked. "Too bad. You ended up with a man. A grumpy man, who needs his sleep."

The red mage shook his head, smile still upon his lips. "Oh, but, I still win. Because you can keep me company."

"Genesis. . . I can keep you from falling off the bed, or I can push you out of it. Either way, I get to sleep, so both are options to me. Would you like to be quiet, or would you like to be cold?" Or maybe he could pick the other up and dump him back into his own bed. Or Angeal's. Yes, the other man's bed was against the far wall, with all the windows receiving the best sun exposure for his plants. He could stay over there until the other 1st class SOLDIER was done baby-sitting the 3rds and 2nds, and keeping them from ending up like, well, Genesis currently was. And if there really were bugs being attracted to the plants, then the redhead could find out for sure and end all the arguments over the mini-garden once and for all. Personally Sephiroth felt that it was good to have some habits to help blow off steam, recuperate from all the missions. Angeal's was to promote life, which was admirable, and to mentor some of the lower ranked hooligans now and again, something he couldn't wrap his agile mind around.

"Hey!" Speaking of wrapping around, Genesis had just put his hand someplace it did _not_ belong. "Get out of there," he growled.

"But it's fun~."

Sephiroth took hold of his wrist, planning on removing the hand inside his boxers. Genesis, in turn, squeezed. Suddenly Mako-green eyes became overly wide, and that idea was scrapped. "L-let go."

"Ah~? But I can make it better. And if there wasn't any time for you to play up there, then you must be aching for attention. . ."

"*Tch* Stop speaking in riddles and get your hand off of me." This was beyond abnormal for his friend. If he found that 'recipe' for the chemical blend, he would feed it through the nearest shredder. Twice over.

Genesis paused. Perhaps he was coming to his senses, perhaps he was-"Were there any women around on your last mission or not?"-going to ask more pointless questions.

"There were plenty. I got all of them out alive. Now remove your hand."

"I don't mean siv . . . silv . . . civilians, I mean attractive girls."

"I wouldn't know about those things, and your hand needs to let go." He was keeping his tone and volume even and low, on the off chance others had drifted home early from the party.

There was another bout of silence, that ended all too quickly.

"You don't touch yourself, do you?"

"I touch myself everyday-"

"I mean pleasurably."

" . . . I shower every day I can too." Washing his hair was murder, but he needed to or it just felt heavy and stiff. Apparently he had said something right, because the redhead had backed off.

"You don't masturbate much, do you?"

"What does 'masturbate' even mean?" And what did it have to do with touching? Wait, why did he care? If he didn't know about it, then it wasn't important. ShinRa had sunk untold amounts of gil into raising him to be the perfect SOLIDER, and as that word had never come up in his studies, it was a safe bet he didn't need to concern himself with it.

"You . . . honestly. . . have never masturbated? Never?"

Sephiroth just sighed. He could just hear the taken aback expression his friend now wore. "If I knew what it meant, I could honestly answer you. But, I'll take a wild guess that I can safely answer 'no'. Now, if you don't want me to lock you inside the bathroom for the night, then you are go-!" 'Note to self: Do not drop your guard around Genesis when either of you are drunk.' The man's hand was back inside of his boxers and. . . moving in a strange way over his anatomy.

"This, this is masturbation. Men usually do this when we can't have sex. You know what that is right? The science department at least explained that's how to make babies, yes?"

Sephiroth grit his teeth. "That. . . came up. You can stop now." He wasn't sure if this was pleasant or not, but being drunk might have effected the proceedings.

The other chuckled, "No, it's nice to be reminded of how sheltered you are." He started to vary the pressure of his grip. "And it's not like your 'older brother' hasn't taught you things before."

His hands were gripping at the edges of his bed, trying not to wring Genesis' neck. There was only a few months difference in their age, a year at most. And _he _was the big brother around here. Sephiroth had lived his whole life inside of the Shin-Ra company's main base of operations. He was the one who knew his way around the system, mentored the first few crops of SOLDIERs after he'd made 1st class. Genesis had ducked out completely on that. And given his current audacity, and past upbringing, that hadn't surprised any of them.

The redhead was shifting again, and his own green eyes trailed down. The covers were all scrunched against the foot of the bed, and Genesis was trying to get his boxers off without letting go of him. "S-top this. I don't like it."

Glowing blue eyes blinked up at him from the dark. "But if you don't try it, how will you know you don't like it?" And he brought his hand down to the base and squeezed.

Sephiroth gave an explosive sigh, covering his eyes with his hands. Maybe he could wait until Genesis realized he had to let go of him and throw him into his own bed. Then he could lock himself in the bathroom, and deal with everything in the morning.

"Hey Seph. . . these aren't your favorite pair of boxer or any such thing, right?"

"What? No. Why?" He peeked through his fingers in time to see Genesis' head pass though a swath of moonlight, down towards his crotch. Then all he knew was warmth and wetness, before bolting upright. His left hand dug into red tresses, as he attempted to yank the other off him. This was-he couldn't-protocol violations-highly inappropriate-he was going to kill the-

That was about when he noticed the sound of ripping fabric. Ah, his boxers. . . were being removed. How . . . _delightful._ "Stop . . . I . . . I don't. . . understand." He tried to pull the other off him again, one hand in his hair, and the other on his shoulder. Genesis made a strange slurping and popping sound as he was. . . removed. "Don't . . . ever . . . do that again." Adrenaline was pumping through him, making his eyes focus better, possibly burning out the chemicals inside of him. He could see his friend more clearly now.

And he was pouting. "One, I've yet to do anything. Two, ow. You're hurting me." Sephiroth changed his grip so that he was holding him by both shoulders. "Look . . . this isn't normal Seph. It explains a few things about you, but it's not normal. Men need to vent their . . . desires now and then, or the build up is . . . unpleasant. I can understand you not having intercourse, but not even heavy petting? Honestly. . . more like a machine than a man."

"I get my job done, and I get it done right. I don't need to be normal." He closed his eyes, trying to regulate the beating of his heart. That refused to happen, however, since part of him was still . . . behaving oddly. He cracked open an eye, and looked down at himself. Still standing. "What the hell did you put in those drinks?"

"I told you, my-"

"What. . . was . . . in . . the blend?" Sephiroth let go of Genesis, because he was positive he might have snapped his bones unintentionally otherwise.

"Ah . . . well. _Ano~_ . . . can't quite recall. But I know I wanted to have fun tonight, so I made sure that even if I was too drunk to know who I was with, I could at least make them happy." Sephiroth blinked in confusion. Genesis started to blush lightly. "Too much of a good thing can," the blush deepened, and he made a few vague hand gestures, "keep the arrow from leaving the bow."

"Can keep . . ." He covered his eyes with his hand. "Prevent fertilization. Lovely."

"Indeed," he sounded as if he was smiling, smugly even, "and so my blend allows one to have the joys of love intermingle freely with earthly spirits."

"And how long does it last?" He started to run down his mental list of chemicals that could work as 'enhancement' drugs. Given the biological principals, it only needed to be something that affected blood flow. Driving it there, trapping it by causing blood vessels and such to close off.

Genesis' chuckle was not promising. "This was my first test of it."

The swordsman groaned. "Get off my bed."

"That problem won't go away on its own."

"Why?"

"Because what I put in the blend," it looked like Genesis had started to smirk, "was meant to benefit at least two parties, not one. So really, I would be doing you a favor if I stayed put~." Then he smiled warmly. "First times should be meaningful."

Sephiroth almost scowled. "I fail to see the meaning in this beyond bad happenstance." But he sighed, leaning back against his headboard. " . . . That's starting to feel . . . funny."

The redhead hummed. "In an uncomfortable way?"

He shook his silver head. "No, just. . . this is new. A little warm. Is that-"

"Supposed to happen? Yes. Means a few of the other things are kicking in. It must be working on us differently because of the Mako and our own . . . biology. If you'll let me continue from before, I can educate you on more of the pleasurable effects of my blend. . ."

Sephiroth looked off to the side. "I shouldn't."

"It will only become more painful."

"Why would you put something like this in your body if it could hurt you?"

"Because I know what most women think of me, and I quiet enjoy their attention. The Hero always finds his love, and while that love is a pure love, I'm not so naïve as to think it an 'innocent' love. However I'm also not foolish enough to go looking for it amongst our enemies, if I can avoid it. So . . . if I make myself available, I am, rather positive, I will find no lack of interest."

The silver SOLDIER looked down. "I should not have asked." With a sigh he resigned himself to the unknown. "How do we fix . . . 'this'."

Genesis smiled again. "You don't try to stop me this time. Remember, I drank too. I must suffer what you suffer this night." Sephiroth hummed in acknowledgment, and took up his hold on the sides of his bed again.

Genesis shifted their positioning, opening Sephiroth's stance so that he was between his legs. He braced himself when he saw the redhead go down again, and a moment later he suppressed a little cry as he was bathed once more in moist heat. This was still . . . very . . . strange. Sephiroth closed his eyes and concentrated on what exactly his friend was doing down there. It was . . . interesting.

Suction. The main action seemed to involve on forcing as much of his erect anatomy into the orifice as could be taken in. And licking. He hadn't though that taste-buds were exactly rough, but possibly that was just heightened sensitivity from training and forcing his concentration there? Oh Goddess, he didn't know pressure on the glans could feel like that. Teeth! "Why-" He moaned slightly feeling the answer scrape against him. Genesis had to grab his ankles to keep him from kicking the other when he started to tongue the slit.

Strange. All of it. Too sudden. Not bad, just beyond what he was trained for. His body was shaking from the intensity of the actions. Genesis made another slurping sound (actually he had been making a multitude of sounds during everything) before pulling off of him. "Mmm, so . . . your verdict thus far?"

"I . . . never . . . drink with you. . . . again."

The magically inclined SOLDIER's eyes actually widened at that. "You . . . honestly. . . found no joy in that?"

"I didn't say that. . . . but. . . never again . . . after . . . this is. . . fixed. No drinking with you and your . . . . blend. Or any blend you make in the future. It. . . makes things . . . too odd."

A very sad look crossed onto the redhead's face, and he reached over touching Sephiroth on his cheek. "What _have_ they done to you?" Genesis shook his head, sighing ruefully. "The perfect SOLDIER has no interest in carnal wants? They might as well have killed your soul, for if the body desires nothing, then there is little the heart could want."

And Sephiroth could only shrug, finding no reason to frown or smile. "It's not so bad, being me. It took some time, but I grew used to it in the end." And then he smirked, if only a little. "Now come, 'big brother', I'm still not fixed, so continue teaching me."

Genesis snorted in amusement. "You said you weren't enjoying this."

"No, I said it was strange."

His lips quirked into a smirk. "Then do you actually find it pleasurable?"

He bit his lower lip. "Possibly. . . . I feel as if there are more endorphins in my system." The redhead rolled his eyes, and then smirked, tracing his fingers from Sephiroth's cheek towards his mouth, brushing them over his lips before attempting to push them inside. The silver haired male balked and turned away. "What are you-"

"Trust me, you'll be thankful in a moment. Just . . . pay them the same attention I'm paying you." The smile never left his eyes.

Sephiroth thought for a moment. Just a moment. Then he sighed, turned his head back, took the three fingers into his mouth, and tried to replicate what had been done to him. "Don't worry about using your teeth, that's more for down there. You just want to practice everything else. . ." And then he was down again, working with lips and touch and tongue.

Why he had to suck on the other's fingers . . . But he did, if nothing else it kept him from thinking too deeply about what was happening to him. Admittedly, he was sloppy about it, saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth where his lips couldn't quite close all the way. Then Genesis started to work his secondary reproductive organs, and he moaned, bucking his hips forward without thinking. The redhead switched his free hand to one of his hips, preventing him from doing that again.

Strange, he hadn't expected that. The lost of control was-

His friend started to nibble the end of him, and he tried to drive himself in again. Then Genesis laughed around him, the vibrations quite agreeable against his flesh and he . . . was lost on what to do.

The other SOLDIER pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and Sephiroth opened his eyes to watch what happened next. His eyes adjusted, slightly, and then he tracked a flicker of movement below his eye-level. What was going on down the-

"Wha!" He pulled his body back from the wet fingers trying to give him an invasive examination. Another slurp, and Genesis' glowing blue eyes were on him again.

"Would you please stay put?" Genesis breathed in an exasperated sigh.

"You were trying to insert-"

"Hmph, you should be used to that from the physicals."

"Are you a licensed physician now?"

"Sephiroth," there was a pause, as if Genesis was trying to remain calm . . . or keep from laughing. "They did explain to you the . . . mechanics of," a soft chuckle, "coupling, yes?"

"Between a male and female trying to procreate, yes. What are you-"

"And what, my dear friend, are we both sadly lacking in, by the virtue of our masculine nature? Specifically . . . in the case of physical intercourse."

The silver male could feel his face heating up. "A . . . . sufficient . . . . opening."

There was that laugh again, and Sephiroth thought once more of escaping and locking himself in the bathroom. "More like a 'specific' opening. But there is an alternative." And his fingers nudged against his intimate place.

The swordsman choked. "You expect to . . . impale _me_?"

"Don't be so skittish, or so vulgar. I expect to teach you about a joy you have gone your whole life without, bringing you to a kind of ecstasy the poets strive to capture and lesser men could scarcely dream about." He leaned close again. " _'My friend, do you fly away now?-' _"

"I will if you speak another damn line from that poem." Sephiroth had shoved his hand over Genesis' mouth. In retaliation, Genesis shoved his fingers somewhere too. The green-eyed SOLDIER doubled over, his hands holding tight to his friend's shoulders. He couldn't move, couldn't think of moving, as the other . . . _wiggled _his appendages inside him. It was jarring, unfamiliar, like he was being forced open.

"_Ne . . . ne~ _Seph . . . I have you." And he did, really. His one arm was wrapped around Sephiroth's shoulders, and he was leaning against him. He shivered, it was funny but . . he could hear Genesis' heartbeat. Everything . . . all of his senses were being magnified. Genesis moved inside of him as if looking for something. It was difficult to force himself to concentrate there, when all he wanted to do was squirm around and get comfortable again. He tried shifting on his own, and Genesis moved his arm from his shoulders to his waist for support. That helped a little, and the redhead went back to opening him up.

Sephiroth gasped, tossing his head back. What had-what was-wait, his biology. What had he been taught? What was down there that Genesis could have pressed on? Sensors, nerve endings, clusters of-Genesis pressed it again and he howled. Next he knew, his friend was kissing him on the lips, and shoving his tongue down his throat. This did not please the silver SOLDIER, and he attempted to wrench his head away. But then Genesis pushed with his fingers and twisted them and he couldn't decide which he needed to get away from first, so . . . he did nothing. Sephiroth was ashamed to admit to himself that he didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation, but the other man clearly did, and he probably would end up hurting them both if he continued to resist.

So Sephiroth relaxed himself, all of his body, and allowed Genesis to do what he would. The red mage took his action as a signal to increase his aggressive antics, and took to prodding around his mouth. Very odd. And Genesis was paying more attention to his tongue. Was there something different about it? The way the other darted his muscle around made him think as much. So then. . . an oral examination? Sephiroth lifted his tongue slightly, and Genesis made a sound like a muted chuckle. Ah! Y-yes, he remembered now, the tongue was sensitive to more than just heat and taste, and his friend was trying to make some friction, brushing and rubbing against it. That was. . . mildly pleasant, and so Sephiroth attempted to reciprocate the action.

Relaxing, letting go of his control for a moment . . . trusting that his friend would not try to hurt him . . . things did become more pleasurable. And warmer. Whatever erogenous zone Genesis was molding with his fingers had his core temperature climbing rapidly. Most of it was centered in his lower abdomen, bearing down on his more masculine parts. Along with increased pressure. Th-that meant-He tried to break away for air. "Genesis, s-stop before I . . nnagh!" His eyes squeezed shut as his whole body went tight and shuddered, fingertips digging into the redhead's shoulders. In the next moment he was splashing both of them with his sticky seed.

The event left him panting and shaking, when he could actually move and breathe again.

"Well~," Genesis smirked down at him, "it's good to see the great Sephiroth can still be excited about some things in life."

After a few false starts, Sephiroth settled for a halfhearted glare.

"Ah, don't be so mad," a soft chuckle, "the first time is never as long as we'd like it to be."

"First? When . . . would I ever do this again?" He was more concerned with getting his eyes to focus.

"I'd say in five minutes, or as soon as your burden becomes too painful to bare again."

"I . . what?" He tried to blink his green eyes a few times to clear them. "Save your riddles for the morning."

"I fear you will not wait that long." And the hand that had been supporting him moved and trailed over his . . . still engorged flesh.

Sephiroth was not amused. " . . . You have five seconds to explain why I'm still at full attention."

"Women like repeat performances as much as they do encores.[2] As I said before, my blend is meant to enrich the night of two or more individuals. Which is why-"

"Self . . . . gratification . . . was not an option." He sighed. "Then how do we make it . . . stop?"

"That, my dear friend, is why you must swear not to take my life. You should be able to guess though." The sword mage shifted carefully. "First, I have said we must both suffer the. . . effects of my recipe. The pain in your body is mirrored in my own.-"

"But I've felt no pain, only a mild annoy-"

"Then I have done my job right." Another chuckle escaped him. "I also mentioned that what I added to the drinks was to heighten pleasure. And that such pleasures would be of a carnal nature. Now, if you would like to accept this gift, you will have to climb into my lap for it."

Another frown, with a full icy glare of death. "Not if you're 'suffering' what I'm 'suffering' down there."

Sephiroth could hear his friend's hair swish as he shook his head. "Those scientists completely glossed over the more enjoyable aspects of human mating, didn't they? Think, if it was so base and deplorable, why would men and women be driven to repeat it? The race could not live if the act were left undone, and so the Goddess saw fit to make it enjoyable for any party involved, however they involve themselves. So, again I ask you, trust that I have a fair idea of what to do."

He looked back into those glowing blue eyes. Did he trust Genesis? Yes. When he was sober, and in full control of his faculties. Right now he only had his intentions, which were heavily colored by unknown chemicals. However, Genesis . . . was sadly right. His body was making the choice for him, as the pleasant heat from before was steadily fading into a shadowed edge of strain on his . . . reproductive areas. He shifted forward, grumbling all the while, and refusing to relinquish his hold on the red SOLDIER's collar. If he had to, a thumb in the right place would keep him from spouting more of that poetic drivel.

When Genesis removed his fingers Sephiroth was. . . . displeased. The action wasn't painful but, he . . . did not like the overwhelmingly empty feeling he was left with. Before he could dwell on it too long, Genesis was bracing his lower back again, telling him where to put his own arms, putting a leg on either side of his hips, and prodding the exit with a heated instrument that had previously gone untended. There were a few more adjustments, a bit of centering, and then Genesis took hold of both his hips and started to pull him down the dripping length.

His first observation was that without the previous invasion by fingers, this would have been more uncomfortable as Genesis was considerably . . . thicker and longer that he had expected. Then the need for saliva clicked in, as it was a lubricant for the moment. Feeling himself sink further into his friend's lap he realized he would not be doing this again, under any circumstances, short of his life being in peril. He was a true SOLDIER, and did not like being occupied by anyone else. Sliding lower he at last felt Genesis' thighs against his rump, and the descent ended.

The two clung to each other for a few moments, with Genesis rubbing Sephiroth's lower back, and the silver haired 1st debating on killing him for ever daring to invent such a useless additive. Everything inside of him felt twitchy now, and being stretched wide i_there/i_ was in no way pleasurable. What had Genesis been thinking? Or was the act more gratifying for his blue-eyed friend? He was going to wring the warrior poet's neck for this horrible prank.

"Leverage. . . leverage. . . Hold onto me, Sephiroth. This might take a bit to work. I'm going to lift you up some, and then lower you again." He was speaking into his neck.

"Just do it and be done." Never again. Just. . . never again.

Genesis moved his hands down, and put one under each side of his posterior. He felt like he was being groped, and suppressed another violent wave of emotions with a groan. Then the other SOLDIER started to lift him upward, and he pushed down with his arms, bracing a foot on either side of Genesis, in an attempt to help. It was a slow ascent, but it happened at least. Then there was a momentary pause and the red mage let him drop down onto his body. That had been more surprising than anything so far this night. Without warning Genesis started to lift him again, and Sephiroth found himself quickly complying if only to keep from being hurt.

It took a few tries, but they were able to get something of a pattern going. Listening to his friend breathe, Sephiroth tried to match his intake and exhales. That went a long way to easing into things. The positioning started to become less bothersome as his body accepted the invasive presence of his friend, and before long Genesis was shifting with each thrust.

"What. . . are you. . . doing. . . now?" Breathing was possible, but talking still wasn't easy. Though that had more to do with trying to keep his thoughts clear.

"Looking. . . for . . . your. . . _prostate._" Genesis gritted out between thrusts.

There was a resounding click in his mind, and he cursed whatever was in that blend for the umpteenth time. "Try your. . . two o' clock."

"Really?" The redhead almost hissed. "You don't feel . . . like it should be there."

"I know . . my body. So just-" He swore before everything went electric and unfocused.

"See? One o' clock." Then he hit it again.

Now that Genesis had his target he assaulted it relentlessly, taking every opportunity to bash it head on. He angled himself to drive in harder, and Sephiroth could only snarl and make harsh sounds as he clawed and bit and felt the world go out from under him. This was too much beyond what he was expecting. This was so far removed from his training and he resented Shin-Ra for not preparing him for something like this. He keened, scratched and rocked back against the intrusion, trying to milk every drop of feeling out of the act. He could hear Genesis panting noisily above him, he might have even been quoting passages from the LOVELESS novella. It didn't matter. That was all secondary to the warmth and pressure building up inside him again, the way the other shifted and moved against his skin, and the internal jerks that set new sparks cascading down his nerves. His friend rode the waves with him, biofeedback building between their sweat-slicked bodies, and he was already straining and leaking all over them.

He couldn't keep holding on. Something inside him twisted as Genesis slammed home again, and then he was screaming-before the other covered his mouth-as he emptied himself over them for a second time that night. He continued to roll and buck his hips through the last of it, spurting irregular patters over their abdomens. Then his friend went rigid himself, and something warm and wet was rushing through him. His screams died down into moans as the heat became bearable again, and the pressure subsided. Everything was pleasantly numb, including his thoughts, and it was all he could do to keep from falling forward and crushing Genesis against his footboard. The redhead must have known this, though, as he lowered them down onto Sephiroth's bed, keeping himself above him. Now the silver male was flat on his back, looking up into Mako-glowing eyes and entertaining the thought of sleep.

"Now tell me . . . . Seph . . . tell me . . . if you truly . . . . did not . . . like that."

He was quiet, at first. He had his breath back, but . . . hmm, "That was not . . . wholly . . . unpleasant." He still probably wouldn't engage in it again, but he didn't have any regrets.

"Good." Then he lifted up Sephiroth's right leg and put it over his shoulder.

"Wait, what are you trying to do now?" This was starting to become uncomfortable again, as his left leg was given the same treatment. If he had been prone before, he was utterly open now.

"Working the will . . . of the Goddess?"

"I don't think she wants you to break me in half."

"Oh, you'll like it much more," Genesis was panting, but quickly recovering his breath, "than before. Same principals. Better angle. More pleasure. Trust me."

"At this point," Sephiroth half panted back, "I trust you as far as a . . . 3rd class could throw you." But before he could say more, Genesis was moving again, and his silver head was back in the pillows. Leverage. . . his hands went to the sides of his bed again, and he held fast to either edge. Rocking into the thrusts had increased the sensations last time, so he made an effort to do that again.

It worked. He still wanted to kill Genesis for not warning him, but it was working and he was arching and aching for a repeat of that white lightning to sing through his veins. The bed protested and creaked with their shifting weight, but it wasn't about to be acknowledged any more than Sephiroth's protests. The red mage was already kissing and licking at the side of his neck, in a space Sephiroth hadn't even thought to attack. And then Genesis bit down on his earlobe, and he was suddenly slamming himself downward and clawing at his back like a wild cat.

His friend pulled back. "Seph," he sounded breathless. "What was that about?"

"I don't. . . it felt good. . . My ear. When you . . ."

"Well then, I'll pay it more attention, shall I?" Genesis started to lean down again, and for his part Sephiroth turned his head to accommodate the action. This time, at least, Sephiroth was ready, and Genesis wasn't trying to do anything else to him. He shuddered, purring at the attention as his eyes slid closed. Genesis nibbled, and he scratched happily at his lower abdomen. Genesis began to lick and play with the lobe and he growled, racking his nails down the redhead's arms. His friend hissed, but didn't tell him to stop. Then again, he didn't leave his ear alone either.

He didn't know how long the nibbling and touching went on between the two of them. First one ear, and then the other, both sides of his neck, Genesis even traced along his chest and pectorals with his tongue. That had been interesting, trying to play with his nipples had almost made the silver SOLDIER throw his friend across the room. It wasn't bad, but he . . . had wanted to flip their positioning and. . . couldn't. So he just had to settle for squirming and growling and clawing at Genesis' sides for daring to find something that felt so good.

His friend took the hint, and pulled back before driving in again. Sephiroth purred, and returned his hands to the edges of his bed. He raised his hips to meet each of the redhead's thrusts, trying to find that magic angle again. It was difficult to set up a rhythm like this, but they managed, and soon he was moaning and writhing again. Having Genesis above him added more weight, more momentum to the thrusts, and that made it all more intense when they connected. The thrumming rush started to overtake him again, and he sighed before feeling Genesis move and then grasp his length, stroking him in time with their actions. That brought a new level of sensation into the event, and Sephiroth found himself caught between rolling up into his hand, or down onto his crotch. His fingers flexed, none of him sure where to go first. And then Genesis kissed his mouth again, as if he didn't have enough to think about during all this. The hell with it. Sephiroth let go and threw his arms around Genesis' neck, trying to get the rhythm going steady between the hand before him and the hardness under him. He could feel the vibrations from Genesis purring rumble from his chest through his. The sensations heightened by slick skin on skin, and just a little more before-

He was falling again, arching up and loosing himself for a third time.

And when he was done, he collapsed onto his mattress. If Genesis wanted anything more of him, he could take it out of his comatose body.

But he was still going to burn the recipe for whatever was in that one shot.

* * *

'Good Hearts and Bad Boys: Omake'

It was so late by the time he got back to his room that it was almost early. If Angeal had had anywhere he needed to be later that day, he would have rounded up the troops much earlier. As it was, he'd just gotten done carrying what had to be a chocolate lab pup trapped inside the body of a full grown 3rd class SOLDIER back to his bunk. Kid had a good heart in him, one filled with dreams. Will a little guidance he would make for a decent SOLDIER, and living through the shit-storm the two of them had just crawled out of, he would probably make 2nd class by the end of the week. With Angeal's recommendation, of course.

Angeal stretched his arms high above his head, working all the kinks out as he stepped off the elevator. Well, he didn't smell anything burning, nor did he hear any cries for mercy. There was an absence of sword marks scouring the walls, and no one was running through the halls trying to flee for their lives. Odds were that Sephiroth had managed to drag their rich-boy into his bed, and lock him down for the night. Well, Gen would be feeling it in the morning, most likely. He'd have to ask him later what he did to himself this time, and see if they needed to get his stomach pumped.

Again.

Oh well, at least he'd kept whatever he was drinking to himself, so the sable haired man was no worse for the wear. He walked up to the door of their room and waited for it to slide open. When it did, he walked in without a second thought, only glancing over to Genesis' bed to see how he was doing.

On finding it empty, he paused. Okay, maybe he was in the bathroom. He looked over but saw the light was off. Hnnn. . . what kind of trouble was he getting into now? Angeal turned to Sephiroth's bed to wake him for a search of the building.

He paused again. He tilted his head to the side, and thought that maybe he should turn a light on. But no, that would wake both of them. Angeal pulled out his PHS and flipped it open, looking again with the weak light. Yep, they were both in Seph's bed. Ah well, as long as they weren't tearing the building apart . . .

He closed his phone. Sure their respective fan-clubs might have just died a little on the inside from his foregoing the photographic opportunity, but he would never betray his friends like that. He took a minute to put his phone back and remove his boots, allowing him to tiptoe about with less sound. They both probably already sensed him, but it was the thought that counted. On his way past them into the bathroom he pulled up the cover from the foot of the bed and tossed it over both of their tangled bodies.

Just because they were trained to sleep anywhere, didn't mean they liked the cold or the wet. And he could only bring himself to take care of the first.

_Owari~_

* * *

[1] Okay, yes, 'Damned-able' is not a real word. But it rolls off the tongue so well . . .

[2] Leave Genny alone; he's drunk, ramble-y, and apparently, unconsciously, repetitive.

**A/N:** owo . . . . . Whoa.

**Before you say it**, YES . . . I know Sephiroth should be topping the hell out of Genesis.

**Before you say it**, YES . . . I know Genesis should be topping the hell out of Sephiroth.

For everyone else who understands the above, good on you. If my joke was too subtle, then let me introduce you to 2 terms:

_Dom-Switch:_ Dominant Partner, who likes to switch to the submissive role now and again.

_Sub-Switch:_ Submissive Partner, who likes to switch to dominant role now and again.

Remember, real life men don't stay in the same role every time. They might like to top or bottom more, but even they get bored after a while. (Unless there's a medical condition, or size issue involved. Still, go with me on this.)

These boys are both so dominant they couldn't possibly submit unless someone forced them to. And even then Sephiroth did not go down quietly. He only submitted because he had no flipping clue what to do-because we all know Canonically he was a Virgin when he fell into the Lifestream for the first time, and then mommy had to give him 'the talk' so that he could 'reap' Cloud's [mind] over the course of 3 disks, and gods know how many spinoffs at this point-and because SSCeles said 'Gen x Seph?' and my dumb brain saw 'Gen/Seph' and ran with it.

Good times. . . .

STILL!

This is a BIRTHDAY GIFT for SSCeles. If you name is not SSCeles and you do not like this for NONSENSICAL reasons, hit the back button and have a nice day. If your name is not SSCeles and you have actual problems with stuff that matters-like the style and execution, or more importantly the dialogue-feel free to leave a comment. I wanna talk via comments before we get note/PM-happy, but those are fine too. If your name is not SSCeles, and you actually liked this, please share what you were on with the rest of the internet, and make the world a happier place. And leave praise. Or internets. . . . . or babies . . . I also accept souls, cookies, brownies, muffins, and other bribes. Like art. SSCeles has proof that I cave for art.

And lastly. . . . if your name is SSCeles and you don't like this, feel free to beat me over the head with a shovel.

xwx;; Just don't let your Genesis muse eat my soul. It's where I'm keeping my new Sephiroth muse, and I haven't told Sephy about this yet, and I think he's probably going to 'Super Nova' me through time and space-And Going Through Time And Space Really Sucks When You Don't Use A Tardis! [/end Dr. Who joke]

Chance for a sequel, where Sephiroth tops Genesis?: Current count - X% / 100%

Your comments requesting it make the count go up. One vote per account (because it makes life easy).


End file.
